


Blue Skies (Woozi/Jihoon Lee)

by TheRainRogue



Category: NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Fluff, Other, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: It was the beginning of June, a time for building bonds and having fun. On one particularly hot day, you found yourself at the beach alongside a large group of friends and your lovely boyfriend. The day started out pretty normal.Around noon, your boyfriend called you up and announced that Seventeen would be going to the beach in an hour. He didn’t sound pleased at this at all, thinking of a thousand and one ways he’d rather spend the day. Jihoon was a workaholic by nature and he’d prefer sitting in the studio working on a new song rather than sitting on the hot sand. Although you preferred summer over winter, you weren’t fond of being burnt to a crisp under the sun, but if all your friends were going, you knew you’d regret not meeting up with them. It had been a few days since you last saw your boyfriend and several weeks since you had seen your good friends, Chelle and Sem.
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Reader
Kudos: 1
Collections: Kpop, One Shots





	Blue Skies (Woozi/Jihoon Lee)

  * **Genre** : Supernatural, Crack, Fluff, Crossover, Romance ☁
  * **Word Count** : 2,598 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Jihoon ☁
  * **World** : Kpop, Seventeen & NCT ☁



> ****_“I’m too pale for this.”_

_This was heavily inspired by a story that[prettywordsyouleft](https://tmblr.co/mF9i_W98UA2ZUCXESMPhkxg) told me as well as that one episode of Bleach where they go a beach trip. This fic is dedicated to Sem and Chelle♥_

* * *

It was the beginning of June, a time for building bonds and having fun. On one particularly hot day, you found yourself at the beach alongside a large group of friends and your lovely boyfriend. The day started out pretty normal.

Around noon, your boyfriend called you up and announced that Seventeen would be going to the beach in an hour. He didn’t sound pleased at this at all, thinking of a thousand and one ways he’d rather spend the day. Jihoon was a workaholic by nature and he’d prefer sitting in the studio working on a new song rather than sitting on the hot sand. Although you preferred summer over winter, you weren’t fond of being burnt to a crisp under the sun, but if all your friends were going, you knew you’d regret not meeting up with them. It had been a few days since you last saw your boyfriend and several weeks since you had seen your good friends, Chelle and Sem.

Thirty minutes after his phone call, a van pulled up in front of your house, driven by one of Seventeen’s managers. You knew it was only one of several vehicles considering the size of the group. Minghao was sitting up front with Mingyu and Seungkwan taking the second row of seats. Vernon and Jihoon were in the back, leaving a spot for you between them.

After getting assaulted with hugs by Seungkwan and Minghao, you settled into your seat and their manager started toward the beach. Even with the A/C on, the van was warm, but you briefly wondered if the two bodies on either side of you had anything to do with that.

Jihoon shifted, resting his head on your shoulder as his hand found yours, fingers lacing together. With a smile, you pecked his forehead.

A bright flash filled your vision as Seungkwan snapped a picture of you both, cooing like he was watching a novella. Jihoon glared at him but muttered under his breath for him to forward the picture.

“We’re here!” The van pulled into the packed parking lot and you felt yourself frowning. There were so many people there that you were starting to feel anxious.

Jihoon squeezed your hand, his voice soft and reassuring. “It’s okay, I’m here.”

Having such an amazing man by your side was certainly helpful, but it didn’t erase the anxiety completely. Something just felt off and your momma had always taught you to listen to your gut.

You helped the boys carry their items as they searched for the rest of the group, weaving in between families and groups of teenagers. They were at the far end of the beach, which was a bit less crowded but still decently filled with people.

The sky was as blue as the water, not a single cloud around to stop the sun from beating down upon the earth. You could feel the rays penetrating your skin. ’ _I’m far too pale for this_ ,’ you thought, resisting the urge to sigh as you rubbed your arms.

Jihoon plopped down onto the towel as soon as you placed it over the sand, arms folded behind his head as he closed his eyes. You chuckled at him, pecking his cheek. He may not be happy about being away from work, but at least he could use this time to get some rest.

Chelle and Sem pulled you into a hug when they saw you, happy to catch up over the happenings of the past few weeks. It always felt refreshing talking to them. They energized you and helped you relax despite the stressful environment of being around so many strangers.

Hoshi came up behind Chelle, his arm around her waist as he greeted you with a smile. You didn’t miss how her cheeks dusted with pink. “Who’s up for some volleyball?”

“Sorry, I’m waiting to enter the sandcastle contest. It’s starting soon.” Sem declined the offer.

“I’m just un-athletic.” You shrugged, sticking your tongue out at Jihoon when he laughed.

You parted ways with them, promising to meet up later in the evening. “I’m thirsty, wanna come with me to get something?”

In response, he held his arms out, wanting you to pull him to his feet. Jihoon wasn’t the thinnest person in the world, but his short stature and slim body meant he wasn’t very heavy. Or perhaps you were just stronger than average.

You pulled him up with ease and he thanked you with a smile, lacing your hands together as you walked towards the drink bar. The seating area was covered by a roof to block the sun, but there were no walls, leaving it open. The actual bar where the drinks are made was a small shack made of dark oak wood.

“Can you get me some lemonade? I’ll grab us a table.” Jihoon offered and you nodded, watching as he picked a table at the front, right next to the support beam.

Most of the customers ordered their drinks and returned to their groups, but several decided to hang out under the roof, allowing the area to buzz lightly with conversation and laughter. The customer in front of you got her order and you stepped forward, pulling out some cash from your wallet.

“Can I take your order?”

Why did that voice sound so familiar? You looked up, meeting the soft brown eyes of the one and only Mark Lee. He smiled brightly when he realized it was you.

“Ah, hello Y/N!”

“Mark? What are you doing here?”

“The owner’s son didn’t show up for his shift and he desperately needed someone to fill in. I was happy to help, plus I get free watermelon!”

You chuckled at his excitement. “I meant why you’re here at the beach.”

“Doyoung hyung wanted to see Sem, so he begged our manager until he finally agreed. The rest of NCT is here too, somewhere.”

The older woman behind you cleared her throat rudely, glaring at the both of you.

You resisted the urge to roll your eyes. “I’ll keep an eye out for them. I’d like to order a lemonade and a coke, please. Both medium.”

He took the money with a smile, not affected by the woman’s rudeness. “Coming right up!”

You stepped to the side as you waited for your drinks, catching Jihoon’s gaze as he scanned the room. He smiled at you softly and you felt your heart skip a beat.

Throughout your years of life, you had dated many different people, always on the search for your own true love. You were a hopeless romantic and just wanted to find your soulmate, but none of the relationships ever lasted more than a few weeks. They just weren’t the right fit for you, despite how lovely they actually were.

You were twenty years old when you first found Seventeen on YouTube and you instantly fell in love. Their songs never failed to make you smile and you loved how talented and hard-working the members were. They had great chemistry that warmed your heart and drowned you in feels. It was easy to choose your bias in the group – from day one, Jihoon had caught your eye, demanding your attention. You’d always have to watch their music videos multiple times because you’d find yourself focused solely on him and not the content itself. He was gorgeous, his personality was great, he was hardworking, talented and clearly cared deeply for the other members.

In your eyes, he was absolutely perfect.

A year and a half later, you learned that Chelle was dating Soonyoung, one of Seventeen’s many members. Knowing about your crush on the short boy, she offered to introduce you to the group, to which you nervously but excitedly said yes.

It had been like a fairytale, honestly. As soon as you entered the room, your eyes snapped to him without having to search. His gaze met yours and it felt like everyone else vanished. The room had gone silent and he was the only thing you could focus on.

Jihoon had always been the type of person that didn’t believe in love at first sight. When it came to soul mates, he neither believed nor disbelieved in it – he simply never gave it any thought. But on that day, he learned that he had been very much wrong. The rest is history.

Even after nearly two years of being together, you still felt like you were falling in love with him all over again every time your eyes met or when he smiled at you so softly. If you were dreaming, you never wanted to wake up.

“Y/N~” A cold drink was pressed against your cheek and you startled, whipping around to face a grinning Haechan as he leaned over the counter.

You returned the smile as you took the two plastic cups. “Couldn’t resist helping, huh?”

“What can I say, I’m an angel~”

“I need two pink lemonades and a sweet tea!”

“On it!” Haechan called, sending you a wink before getting back to work.

You went to sit across from Jihoon but he gently grabbed your arm, guiding you onto the metal chair beside him.

“The only good thing about this trip is I get to be with you.” He murmured into your ear, pressing his soft lips below your jawline.

Butterflies erupted in your belly and you couldn’t stop the giggle that escaped your throat. “Things have been so busy lately, we haven’t had much time together.”

He hummed when your fingers slid through his blonde hair, gently caressing his scalp. “We could always go somewhere a little more private.”

“Like where?” You breathed out. “Everywhere is crowded.”

His hand rested on your thigh, hot breath fanning across your neck as he spoke in a low baritone. “I’m sure I can find a place.”

Before you could respond, a terrified scream pierced through the air, making both of you tense up. “What the hell was that?”

Jihoon stood, eyes narrowing at the expanse of beach. “I don’t know.”

More screams filled the air as people started to run away from the opposite end of the beach. Dread filled you as you realized something important – that’s the direction Soonyoung and Chelle had gone! Without a second of hesitation, you bolted in the direction of the screams, ignoring Jihoon’s frantic calls.

What you found made your eyes widen in shock.

Close to shore yet not quite on land was a giant octopus, towering over you. Its tentacles were swinging wildly through the air, smashing against the sand as they attempted to grab the last of the fleeing beachgoers.

“Y/N!” A terrified yell of your name and your eyes snapped up, landing on Chelle. One of the tentacles was wrapped tightly around her body, swinging her through the air. Another had latched tightly onto Soonyoung, holding him upside down as he beat it with his fist. “Run away! It’s dangerous!”

Your eyes darted around the beach, looking for something you could use as a weapon. Jihoon finally caught up to you, taking a second to catch his breath.

“Here,” he held out his hand, revealing a sheathed sword.

“Where did you – ”

“That’s not important. We have to help them.” He met your eyes and his determination and courage transferred to you. You nodded, pulling the blade from its sheath and steeling your resolve. A tentacle launched towards you but you managed to sidestep it, using the momentum to leap onto it. With a war cry fit for an anime, you stabbed the sword into its flesh before taking off, forcing the blade to split the tentacle in two.

The beast roared in pain, the swings getting more aggressive and harder to dodge. It swung around, slamming into the metal and forcing you backward, your bare feet digging into the hot sand. You struggled, using all of your might to push back, but the tentacle didn’t move an inch – you were stuck in a deadlock.

Jihoon cried out as he ran towards you, slicing through the tentacle before it could break your defenses. The sword he held was identical to your own.

“I… I don’t think I’m strong enough to defeat it, Jihoon.”

He set the blade down, gently cupping your face. “You’re stronger than you could ever imagine, love.” He leaned in to kiss you but he violently jerked away by the monster.

“Jihoon!” Your eyes jumped between your three friends as they struggled against their binds. You didn’t know what to do. Were you strong enough?

’ _You must believe in yourself, Y/N!_ ’

“Sem?”

A corporeal Sem appeared beside you, smiling as her hand rested over your own which was gripping the blade tightly. “I will lend you my power, but it’s useless if you don’t believe in yourself.”

You took a deep breath, closing your eyes tightly, ’ _I can do this. I WILL do this. I’ll defeat this beast and rescue my friends!_ ’

Sem’s body broke into particles that the sword absorbed. Your body started to glow the same ethereal blue that hers had and you felt your power level rising. You could feel it, the energy coursing through your veins. With one final yell, you took off at full speed, leaping into the air with the sword raised above your head.

“LET MY FRIENDS GO!!” You screamed, bringing the sword down with all your might. The blade sliced the creature down the middle and it jiggled for a few seconds before expanding. It’s skin burst, sending green goo flying everywhere. The tentacles exploded one by one, sending your friends falling to the Earth below.

Jihoon did a flip, landing on his feet. Soonyoung tried to mimic it but belly-flopped the sand, Chelle falling on top of him. Sem materialized out of the sword, rushing to check on her best friend.

With a relieved sigh, you fell to the ground, looking up at the blue sky. Jihoon plopped down beside you before throwing his body over yours. You would have chuckled if not for the foul-smelling goo that covered you both.

“I’m so proud of you, baby girl.” He whispered, his lips ghosting over yours. “I knew you could do it.”

Your cheeks tinted, fingers curling around the hem of his swim trunks. “I couldn’t have done it without you guys. All of you gave me the strength I needed.”

He smirked, rubbing his thumb across your cheek. “In that case, I think I deserve a reward, don’t you?”

You leaned up to press your lips against his but he pulled back, suddenly chuckling in an evil manner. “Umm, Jihoon, what’s wro – ”

His eyes started to glow a neon green as his laughter grew in volume.

“Get away from him!” Sem cried. “He’s been infected!”

Before you could react, his hand covered your eyes and everything went black.

* * *

With a yelp, you sprung up in bed, breathing heavily as you frantically patted yourself down – there was no trace of the green goo.

Jihoon groaned from beside you, still half asleep. “What’s wrong?”

“I… I had a weird dream…” You muttered, resting a hand on your sweaty forehead.

He reached up, throwing his arm across your chest and pulling you back down against the satin sheets. His face nuzzled in your neck, his leg swinging over your own. “I told you not to watch anime before bed.”

“Right…” Although your body relaxed, you couldn’t help but wonder why the dream had felt so vivid, so real.

Little did you know, Sem and Chelle had experienced the exact same dream.

* * *


End file.
